JSON is an open standard format that uses human-readable text to transmit data objects consisting of attribute-value pairs. It is used primarily to transmit data between a server and a web application, as an alternative to XML. Although originally derived from the JavaScript scripting language, JSON is a language-independent data format. Code for parsing and generating JSON data is readily available in a large variety of programming languages.
Currently at the Enterprise level, the JSON data-format has been gaining lot traction as it's more flexible and easier to use than other web based data-formats. It is a highly preferred data format in the mobile world. JSON is promoted as a low-overhead alternative to other data formats that have widespread support for creation, reading and decoding in the real-world situations where they are commonly used. Apart from XML, other examples could include OGDL, YAML and CSV.
To transform JSON data, many conversion API's are available in the market. However, these API's are not user-friendly as they may require the user to learn another language to define the transformation. Oftentimes, users end up writing their own grammar to do so. Some API's even convert JSON to XML, apply the transformations, and then convert back to JSON. This results in a great amount of overhead processing.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to JSON transformations, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to JSON transformation languages, some of which may be discussed herein.